


A Very Happy Christmas

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is forced to attend a Christmas party for the first Christmas since Hogwarts reopening.  What happens next is unexpected.<br/>A Christmas fic gift to my ladies who ship SS/HG<br/>Much love to  you all. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onecelestialbeing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onecelestialbeing/gifts), [worrywart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart/gifts), [CRMediaGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMediaGal/gifts), [cybrokat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybrokat/gifts), [denagray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denagray/gifts), [SweetTale4u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/gifts).



*I own nothing this is just for fun*

The Great Hall was full of people. The tables and chairs were gone to make room for the guests. Instead smaller tables were clustered about the edges of the room. Severus scowled as he walked through the archway. Little resemblance remained of what the Great Hall was supposed to be. Whoever Minerva assigned to decorate took massive liberty, transforming it into some sort of grotesque muggle Christmas pile of vomit. The bass from the terrible band that was hired to perform caused the room to vibrate, the waves shaking him to his core. He snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter who was passing by. No one had acknowledged his presence and he felt grateful, melting back into the shadows his back pressed against the stone of the wall.  
He did not want to be there. He was adamant in his refusal until Minerva narrowed her eyes and peered over her spectacles at him. She informed him, simply yet firmly, he would attend. His lip curled at the thought. Scanning the room he attempted to locate the headmistress, he wanted her to see him there so he could leave. He did not care if this was the celebration for the first Christmas since Hogwarts reopening. The only thing he wanted to celebrate was a large glass of firewhiskey and solitude.  
“Merlins beard.” Snape muttered to himself as he pressed his back into the wall once more. He was almost certain that the musicians were attempting to force holiday cheer into the guests by thrusting it into the very cells of their bodies. Despite the low lighting in the room he scanned the crowd. As his eyes moved face to face the thought crossed his mind that in the heap of people stuffed into the bowels of the holiday nightmare, it may take him all night to find Minerva. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an empty table in the very corner of the room. His cane took him some getting used to. Instead of the awkward limp he had at first he had transformed his new walking style to something that could only be described as a swagger. Lowering himself down into the seat, his back facing the wall he took another sip of his champagne.  
The minutes ticked by slowly. He grew ever more disgusted by the whole idea of Christmas the longer he sat there looking at the sickening sweet smiles of the faces surrounding him. Severus wondered how the dolts could stand themselves, their forced smiles and fake small talk. He wanted nothing more than to leave, and the need grew with every breath he took. Just as he was about to stand he saw a form walking in his direction, the crowd seeming to part for whomever it was. Briefly he gave an internal sigh of relief, assuming it was Minerva who was making her way to him. He would tell her in the most matter of fact tone he could muster he had made himself known and would now be making his exit. As he straightened his back, preparing for his discussion with the headmistress he noticed the form was not that of Minerva, it was another female.  
“Happy Christmas Professor.” The voice spoke. He lifted his eyes from his alcohol to see Hermione Granger smiling at him. She was wearing a red dress that hung from one shoulder, her hair down and everywhere at once.  
“I am not a Professor any longer, Miss Granger, kindly refrain from addressing me as such.” Severus replied, his tone was as icy as the conjured snow falling from the ceiling.  
“Alright, what would you prefer I address you as?” She asked, her large cinnamon eyes examining him.  
“I do have a name.” He swallowed the last of his champagne.  
“So you do, Severus. I also happen to have a name.” She walked around his table and sat down in the vacant chair next to him, moving it closer to him as she scooted herself under the table, causing him to turn slightly in his seat to look at her.  
“Is there any reason in particular you have for bothering me or did you decide to pester me on a whim?” His eyebrow rose, and she smiled casting her eyes downward. He was almost certain a blush had crept up upon her cheeks. “Where are your shadows?”  
“Oh, I don’t know where they are.” Hermione shook her head as she looked out over the crowd. “I didn’t come here with them.”  
“Is that so?” Severus sighed.  
“I came to see you. Minerva told me you would be here.” She smoothed her dress, avoiding the semi-shocked, semi-troubled expression that played on Severus’ face.  
“I had no plans to attend, Minerva forced me.” Severus growled, regaining his composure.  
“I am fully aware of that. She forced you because I asked her to.” Hermione reached out and placed her hand upon his knee.  
“Why on Earth would have asked her to force me to attend this yuletide torture?” His brow knit together.  
“It wasn’t for the eggnog.” She replied as she slid her hand up his thigh slowly. Shock stuck in his throat as his mind scrambled to reply.  
“I find it rather difficult to believe considering all I have heard concerning you and Weasley.” He scoffed.  
“All rumor.” She replied, her hand came to a halt, he could feel the bend of her fingers brushing faintly against his member which began to react as if it had a mind of its own. She leaned toward him, her breath was hot against his ear. “Would you care to leave with me? Now?”  
“Now?” His voice was strained as she gave his thigh a gentle squeeze.  
“Yes.” Hermione nodded. Pulling her hand away she stood up, turning to him she waited for his response.  
As he regarded her his mind was fogged in disbelief. He chose not to question her, and he stood, pushing upward on his cane until he found his balance. She smiled and motioned for him to follow her with her finger.  
Making their way out of the school they found themselves standing in the snow. White flecks speckled their hair. Hermione turned to him and put her arms about his waist. With a loud crack they were gone.  
“This is my flat.” Hermione said as she opened the door allowing him to follow her in. He walked into her sitting room and immediately his eyes landed on her Christmas tree. “Please, sit.” He obeyed setting his cane to rest against his leg and removing his coat.  
“May I ask if you’re drunk, Hermione?” He watched as she tossed her keys and bag onto a small table. She laughed.  
“I am not. I can understand how you would think that, however.” She smirked as she walked over to him. She turned around. “Can you unzip me please?”  
“Yes.” Severus swallowed as he moved to the edge of the couch, reaching up he took hold of the tiny zipper and pulled downward. His mouth went dry as the zipper reached the end of its track. She turned and in with one hand pushed the strap from her shoulder allowing her dress to fall in a heap around her feet.  
“Gods.” He sighed unaware he had spoken as he regarded her. She was dressed in nothing more than a red lace corset and panties. She closed the small distance between them, pushing him back onto the sofa gently. His cane fell to the floor in a soft clatter both ignored. Severus inhaled sharply as she put one leg on either side of him, straddling him, she looked down into his eyes. “Hermione?”  
“Shhh.” She placed a finger against his lips before lowering her mouth to meet his. As she kissed him deeply her fingers moved to unbutton his shirt. Severus allowed his mind to push the questions away and do nothing more than react to her. His hands moved to her back as he returned her attention.  
She pushed his shirt from his shoulders and he pulled his arms out one at a time, shaking himself free of the fabric. When she broke away and sat back his fingers moved to the tiny hooks and eyes on her corset. He worked each one until it was free from her body, he tossed it to the floor and kissed her breasts. Hermione buried her hands in his dark hair, moaning as his mouth nipped at the soft curves. He sucked her nipple into his mouth at the same time his fingertips reached the edge of her panties, sliding under them to cup her bottom.  
He released her from his mouth, “Your ass is so soft,” he muttered and then kissed her mouth to catch the moan as he squeezed her butt before moving his hands to her back. In one swift movement he had her beneath him, his infirmity seemingly gone as he focused on the task at hand. Severus quickly pulled her panties from her, tossing them near the discarded corset. In a move Hermione did not anticipate he lifted her hips upward, putting her legs over his shoulder and lowered his mouth to taste her. He brushed his thumb against her clit, eliciting a moan from her. He smiled and brushed her tongue against it, licking back and forth until her back arched and she cried out. Hermione’s reaction to his mouth pushed him further and he slipped his tongue inside her pussy.  
“Oh God, Severus,” she moaned, pushing her hand into his hair, keeping him there longer.  
He moved back and smiled before using his mouth and tongue to move his way up her body. He kissed her hip bones and her belly button. He took extra time at her breasts, kissing the soft curves and sucking lightly on her nipples.  
“You’re divine,” he whispered before he sucked her left nipple into his mouth again, making her moan.  
“What you’re doing is divine,” she said breathlessly.  
Finally he reached the soft hollow of her neck. Hermione had left scorching red streaks on his back and he pulled her body up against his. In a ball of flailing arms and legs they rolled off of the couch and landed atop one another on the floor. Hermione fighting her way to get atop of him. After a moment she had him pinned.  
She kissed him hard, pushing her tongue into his mouth so she could taste herself on his lips, then she slowly moved downward, placing small kisses along his jawline and throat. When she reached his chest he felt her fingers unbuttoning his trousers. She lifted her eyes and smirked evilly as she bit her lower lip, wiggling his pants down over his hips. Hermione took hold of him at the base of his erection.  
“Two can play this game, Severus Snape.” She toyed with him before taking him into her mouth. He inhaled sharply through his teeth.  
“Oh…Her…mione.” Severus could barely formulate thoughts let alone words at that moment.  
She licked the ridge on the bottom of his cock, swirling her tongue around the sides before sucking the head into her mouth before she sucked as much of it into her mouth as she could. Severus moaned and raised his hips, gagging her a bit with his long hard dick. She let go and gasped, “You can’t do that if you want more of this.”  
“I want more of you,” he growled, grabbing her forearm and rolling over on top of her.  
“How much more,” she teased him, pushing her hips into his.  
“Depends on how much you can handle,” he teased back.  
“Just do it,” she said opening her legs.  
“Do what?” Severus sat back and looked at her thoughtfully.  
“Get inside me.” Hermione groaned and put her head on the ground,  
He leaned forward and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth in a fiery kiss. “Like that?” he asked breathlessly.  
“Ass,” she muttered.  
“I didn’t know you like things like that,” he teased.  
Hermione groaned in frustration, “Lie down, you idiot.”  
Severus smiled and laid on his back, happy that he could frustrate her. She kneeled over him, grabbing his dick and placing it at her opening, “What is it you want again?”  
“Merlins beard woman,” he said, pushing his hips up so his dick penetrated her. Hermione cried out breathily. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly at first.  
“Mmm,” Severus agreed as he firmly gripped her undulating hips.  
The sounds he was making urged Hermione to move faster. She felt a tingle starting to tightly coil in her stomach and she moved faster until she felt the coil burst inside of her, her movements slowed as she came down off the high.  
“Don’t stop,” Severus whispered. He rolled her onto her back and thrust his dick deep inside her, “I can feel you pulsing on me.” His words were ragged. She locked her legs about him as he thrust. His pace quickened, holding her hips tightly he pounded into her until stars shot across his vision and he came inside of her.  
He collapsed beside her, chest heaving. In that moment he couldn’t help but laugh. He had just been seduced and bedded by a previous student. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.  
“May I ask what’s so funny?” Hermione asked as she rolled over. Leaning up she rested her head on her hand as she looked down at Severus.  
“I was merely attempting to understand your motives behind what just happened.” He looked up into her eyes. Hermione reached over and tenderly brushed a lock of his hair from his face.  
“I grew tired of imagining what it would be like so I decided to find out what it was like to have the real thing.” She smirked as she explained herself.  
“Imagined? You fantasized about this?” His eyebrows shot up.  
“Yes.” Hermione laughed.  
“I do hope the real thing did not disappoint.” He inhaled deeply and released his breath slowly.  
“It just so happens I quite enjoyed myself, thank you.” She turned away from him and pulled a throw blanket down to cover them with.  
“I must admit I did as well.” Severus replied as he tucked his arm about her as she rested her head upon his bare chest. “It is getting rather late, I suppose I should start home.”  
“Stay. You don’t have to leave, unless that is, if you would prefer to go.” Her voice was soft as she drew lazy circles on his abdomen with the pad of her finger.  
“I’ll stay, if you would like me to.” He replied, kissing the mass of curls resting near his lips.  
“I would like that.” Hermione lifted her head to look up at him. Reaching up he cupped her jaw and pulled her face to his, kissing her softly.  
They fell asleep there on the floor, the light from the Christmas tree casting a soft glow upon them.  
Severus awoke to find himself alone, still upon her floor. For a moment he thought he had gotten knackered at the Christmas party and had dreamt everything form the night before. His concern was quickly dismissed as he sat up and spotted Hermione standing in the doorway smiling at him.  
“Happy Christmas.” She walked over, a robe covering her. She bent down and kissed him as he attempted to stand up. Severus reached over and took his cane with one hand, and kept the blanket securely fastened about his nakedness with the other.  
“Happy Christmas, indeed.” He replied. A knock sounded at her door, and she walked from the room to answer it. Severus looked at their clothes, strewn about, and he smiled once more.  
“Snape?” Severus turned quickly and saw Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway staring at him. Hermione walked around them and stood beside him. Ginny was smiling devilishly, Harry’s face was crimson red from embarrassment.  
“Potter. Ginevra.” He nodded at each of them. His eyes jumped to Hermione.  
“I’d give you your gift, but it looks like you already got your package.” Ginny giggled.  
“Okay then, well we’re just going to pop off now. Happy Christmas Hermione, Snape.” Harry reached out and took hold of Ginny’s elbow pulling her toward the door. They heard the door close behind them.  
“Do you have anywhere to be today?” Hermione asked as she turned back to him.  
“No.” Severus shook his head.  
“Care to stay with me? I would much rather spend Christmas shagging you than stuffed into the burrow.” Hermione bit her lip.  
“Really?” He was still unable to wrap his mind around her desire for him.  
“Yes.” Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
“I’ll stay.” He agreed, bending downward and kissing her deeply.

**************************************  
“Oh, an owl from Hermione.” Minerva smiled as she took the envelope from the great bird. Breaking the seal her eyes flew over the missive.  
Minerva,  
Hope you have a Happy Christmas!  
Love,  
Hermione & Severus  
Minerva lifted her eyes and chuckled.


End file.
